GAY BAR!
by Dray-kun
Summary: Everyday has its own special moment that makes it different. Now with one rebellious male Harpy around, one night at dinner is very...different. Oneshot. SinTheo with a small hint of DracoHarry. Read and Review please!


**Dray:** Just something random I thought of while sitting listening to music. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters except for Sin and all my original characters. Also, I don't own Gay Bar by Electrix Six. **Bold** means lyrics.

* * *

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts during dinner time. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Sin and Theo didn't have a fight for a while. Draco and Harry were happy despite keeping their relationship a secret. The Slytherins haven't fought with the Gryffindors. Everything was how it should be...But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. Nothing can be normal especially now that Sin has arrived at the school. Speaking of Sin, he was missing from the Slytherin Table. He only missed out on meals when he was depressed about something so his absence worried his mate. 

Theo bit his lip, looking around the room for his boyfriend but seeing no sign of him anywhere. "Where could he be? You don't think something happened to him, do you? He could be cheating on me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know, he would never cheat on you. Stop worrying. He could be visiting Luke."

"He would tell me if he was."

"True..."

Theo was about to go look for the Harpy when suddenly music began to play. The two Slytherins looked at each other in confusion since electronics didn't work in Hogwarts. Everyone was looking around for the source of the music but couldn't see anything.

**"YOU!"**

All the students and faculty turned in surprise to see Sin walk through the doors in a pair of black leather pants that he had worn during Halloween and a black sleeveless shirt.

Sin walked up to the staff table with everyone staring at him as he sang, **"I wanna take you to a gay bar." **He jumped on top of the table so everyone could see him and danced to the music.** "I wanna take you to a gay bar. I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar." **The Harpy moved his hips side to side as he said the last three 'gay bar's.

**"Let's start a war, start a nuclear war. At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar. Wow!"** Sin ripped his shirt at the last word, revealing his muscled chest causing the most of the girls to squeal in delight as he danced to the music topless, not noticing that some of the girls started taking pictures of him.

**"At the gay bar. Now, tell me do ya? But do ya have any money? I wanna spend all your money at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar." **Every time there was three 'gay bar's, he would move his hips side to side. There was a pause in the music for a moment where the Harpy stopped dancing but continued once the music started up again.

Sin jumped off the table as he danced, walking up to Theo and leaned down to his face, their noses almost touching. **"I've got something to put in you. I've got something to put in you. I've got something to put in you. At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar."** He pulled away from Theo so he didn't scream in front of the younger boy's face or else Theo would kick his arse later.** "Wow!"** He pulled Theo up to him and danced with him.

**"You're a superstar, at the gay bar. You're a superstar, at the gay bar. Yeah! You're a superstar, yeah at the gay bar. You're a superstar, at the gay bar. Superstar."**

Sin looked down at Theo, smirking as the music began to fade. **"Super, super, superstar."**

The Slytherin couple smirked at each other before kissing in front of everyone.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, there were posters of Sin on the walls with moving pictures of what had happened during the other night at dinner. People had written some comments about Sin that Theo wasn't all too happy about. Comments with what people wanted to do with Sin. 

The brunette glared at his lover who was eating a piece of bacon like nothing was going on. "Next time you decide to dance around topless like that again, remind me to kill you."

Sin smirked and kissed his mate. "Or I could always give you a personal performance in our dorm."

Theo smirked back. "I like that idea better."

The wizard grabbed his Harpy's hand and ran off with him toward their dorm where they kicked a confused Blaise out while Draco and Harry shook their heads and Draco giving them a piece of advice "REMEMBER THE SILENCING SPELL THIS TIME!"

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Please review! And you should so listen to Gay Bar by Electric Six! It is one of the best songs ever! 


End file.
